Halo: White And Red
by Hunter63
Summary: It all began with a destiny, a fate interlocked with the raging war, a man shall step up to take his honor and heritage to the next step, and you thought Master Chief was the demon?
1. A begining Memory

**Halo**

**White and Red**

**UNSC**** Colony Diocuss, city sector 44**

"I am telling you little Brat, no one will get in m y room!"

"Well at least it will happen some time soon!"

"Yeah and the Covenant will attack earth!"

"Don't say that!"

"They will attack earth"

….eyes open up in a wasteland as a man looks up in shock. He remembers now as the words return to his mind once again. This time he was not thinking about his childhood, this time he was thinking of the day he started the 10th grade.

"I am leaving for the military, Josh, you can go to my room after school." Said a large fellow who then got in closer

"Don't let mom see my stash, she would so freak to find any porn in my room, its yours, maybe some day you will leave it and find a woman, like that cute girl you told me about" he said again

The person in front was a bit smaller and his hair was already turning white, this was possible do to the chemicals around the small town, but who cares, he didn't, he was happy and could only respond with a sincere statement

"I will bro, go kick the Covenants as…" before he finished his mom walked into the house and walked up to give the eldest son a kiss on the cheek.

"You grew up so fast, your fighting for your country now." She said but soon a soldier walked up with a "Cough", as soon as he got their attention he spoke.

"Welcome to the UNSC, Command has a special mission for you, we need you to go and set up a base at a Gulch so we can start a training program."

The eyes of the broken soldier moved up to see a cliff; the man got up and looked into the sun.

"My brother went to fight the Covenant, now so have I." he then slowly walks away into a portal, he pops out near a heath station and opens up a pack, he looks away and before he could do anything he fell to the ground, he feels the pain and takes his armor off and looks at his chest, three bullet holes in him, the holes closed up and he looked around, a man was walking away and he ran up with a knife and stabbed the man.

"Mission complete" said the soldier who took his knife out of his enemies' skull.

He looks around to see his allies; some lost their grey matter, the others were stabbed.

He looks at the sun again and with a final word he spouts out his last word.

"Damn…." He fell back and turned his head.

[NS-Halo is the property of Bungie.]

So, this is the first chapter, also note unlike my Left 4 Dead story or my Star Wars story this will join my Deadliest Warrior fic in a thing I call stories, the others were just test, if you have read my Deadliest Warrior story the next chapter will be up with in the month hopefully but I am going to spend some time with this story.


	2. Today is the new day

**Halo**

**White and Red**

**UNSC**** recruitment center **

"And why should you join the UNSC?" said a recruiter that was on the other side of a window

"Because I want to go to that Project K thing" said a man signing the paper work, he filled out a test not so long ago.

"Fine I will go over it" said the man sitting across in the safety glass area.

The man that was signing up was Joshua Daniel Dockery, he was a native of a UNSC colony and he was in with the local crowd as their little old kid, his hair was white and his eyes were red, his parents say this was a strange mutation due to the local nuclear spots that were being cleaned up when the town was being made. He looked around to see a man in an orange shirt being sent to a "Trainers place, he couldn't help but over hear.

"And yes the Canyon will be great, remember fight those blues and good work on doing that…dang he is going to get mad."

Before Josh could move the Recruiter spoke

"Good, I see your older brother was in the military."

"Yeah, he died while fighting a covenant fleet." Josh said with a mournful face

"yeah, those dang Freelancer guys, well this Project K will be really helpful, no just move down the corridor to get to the dorms, you will be there for a while until the test will begin." The man said

"That's all?" JD responded, he often wondered if this was a long thing, the test was only two hours long and before that he was at the shooting range. But this was new; he should probably stay on course and follow the way down.

When JD moved into the rooms he saw the other recruits, he was a bit different but that did not stop him from making his way to his bed, when he got his stuff to the bed he fell to his but and looked out a window. The area was a Ship that was docked and was made for the people, it seemed that he was the last person to join the Project; he turned to his left to see the words, welcome to project Knight.

Josh put his things onto his bed and moved to the cafeteria to get some food. When he got their he saw a huge buffet, pasta, pizza, chicken you name it, he grabbed a plate and got some food, he left only to see a bunch of tables, he was confused and didn't know where to go, this was High school all over again.

"Lost I see, let me see if you have a service tag." Said a white man in blue cloths, He looked like a leading commander.

"Ah, I don't have one; I am new and just signed up sir." Josh replied turning around.

"Ah, that means you don't have a squad, hmmm? Ah there, the 4th squad would do fine for you." The man said, with that said and a thank you received, he walked away, but then he turned around and said "By the way, I am Commander Jackson, call me Jack, and I am your new Squad captain."

Josh saluted and sat down with the people looking at him.

"So, you're a new guy huh?" said a black man, he was obviously the kindest as he raised his hand.

"Yes, yes I am sir?" Josh said with a question at the end, he was wondering if his response would help him get along.

"Rick Randor, I am the Second in command and I am in charge of helping people. You seem to be well dressed for this day right?

"Yes, I am, so not to be rude but what is the mission?" Josh said

"Well that is going to be a bit weird, see we all have military expertise in one way or another, in the next week we will be going to a moon to check up on a mining crew." Rick said

"And this Bio engineering I heard about?" Josh replied.

"The Soldier that has proven himself will be given the advanced HBE and become our modern super soldier. And it is a good thing to; reports are saying that the Covenant might have found Reach." He said with Jack finishing his food.

"You don't say? By the way, my name is Joshua, you may call me JD." He said.

"And you may call me RR" Rick said in response.

With this in mind Josh was ready, he was a soldier, a UNSC K member.


	3. Half Life

**Halo**

**White and Red**

**UNSC ship Half-life **

Josh was walking around he ship until he stumbled upon the armory, there a Knight as they were called was sitting there, the knight was in slender armor which resembled the armor worn by Spartans, it seemed like an easier to use and basic soldier friendlier type. He looked at the soldier, that soldier had a Sniper in hand and was polishing a knife in the other; a knife handle was allowing the person to hold the rifle and a cloth.

"So what type of sniper is that?" Josh said trying to start a conversation.

"It is a SRS99D-S2 AM, It is the most current model yet." The Knight said in return

"You don't say, so what is your name?" Josh said

"Selia, I joined up last year and I have the highest kill count in long range" The Knight said in return

Before Josh could continue a soldier came in.

"Sir the general needs to see you"

"I will be right there" Josh said as he got up and walked away.

Josh walked into the room as he saw his allies, Rick was there and so was a few others.

"Hello soldier, I asked you here for one reason and one reason only" the General said with a strait face

"Yes sir?" Josh asked

"I am not long for this world, I know this, weather it is age or a Covie I will die, so have demanded that you will become the new Second in command as Rick moves to control the 4th, and commander Harry will take my position., I don't what to hear complaining or a treason like language. We need you to follow the orders, we will be arriving soon and will touch down shortly after everyone is done in the armory, your team is first, now go and get ready." He said with a strait and yet worried face.

10….9…..8

Josh got his armor on; he looked out side and walked to Rick.

"Okay here is your armory selection, just add anything you need." Rick said with confidence.

Josh chose a Sniper Rifle and a Magnum; he got a knife and picked up a few grenades

4….3…..2…..1

Josh and Rick were the first two to get out, they went to there sides and spotted two grunts, Rick sent his hand up to tell the group to stop and take cover. Josh got his sniper out and took the shot, it hit three grunts in perfect order, Rick looked at him and raised his shoulders, the troopers made their way to the gate as Rick put a plastic explosion on the door, when it went off they rushed in side and killed three guards, they got into the middle and saw nothing.

"It's quite" Said Josh

"To quite" replied Rick

Out of no where a Zealot elite came out of no where, And attacked one of the Soldiers.

"Sarah get out of there now!" Rick yelled catching her attention, she gets away as three other Zealots jumped down and got their energy swords out, and Josh got his magnum and knife out. They got ready to fight the three Elites to the Death. One Elite ran up but Rick rolled out of the way and stabbed an Elite, Josh threw his and shot one in the head, and two Soldiers took the third down stabbing it non stop. Rick got up taking a breath and looked around.

"Josh, Jackals" he pointed out, after hearing that Josh got his sniper out and started his assault

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, each of them started to drop dead, Josh was picking them off with ease.

"Damn he is good" said a large Knight.

A Brute ran in and tried to send his Spikers into Rick but Rick did a back flip and jammed a Knife into the Brutes head.

"Stupid gorilla" he said shaking his head in disappointment

Josh noticed a Covenant drop ship and he yelled

"Drop ships!"

"Damn this must be a Fire fight situation" said a large Spartan that came out of the dark

"A Spartan, here" said a soldier

"I was stationed here but they took us by surprise, I am the only survivor here.

"Well you might want to help us here." Said Rick firing bullets from his Battle Rifle

"Here use this" the Spartan said throwing a Gatling gun to Rick

"Time to take these bastards out, Josh give me back up support, Sarah and John flank them, Spartan give protection to Josh incase they sneak up.

They all replied with a yes sir and got into formation.

As John and Sarah moved in they took a small group of Brutes and moved in. Josh picked off some Rangers and Rick was making short work of the others, a drop ship came in and released two Hunters, Josh hit a small section and blew the ship up. The Hunters moved in and attacked Sarah and John.

"Move!"John said pushing Sarah out of the way of an incoming attack from a Hunter, Rick saw their ship come into the distance as he sent more bullets into a Hunter, when it fell the other looked around and charged, Josh aimed carefully and shot its leg, Rick had a small moment and took it, The Spartan moved down and sent his fist into the Hunters back, Sarah dragged John to the ship as a list of casualties was being made The Spartan and Josh walked into the ship with Josh turning to the large man.

"So what is your name?" he asked

"My name is Jackson 445"


	4. Message

I will like to inform people do to a few problems with my computer I won't be able to post the updates soon so if you enjoy reading then just hold on because I won't give up. Please and thank the next update will replace this notification.


End file.
